a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onshore electricity power generation device, and more particularly to an onshore hydroelectric power generation device by which the energy of flowing water is transmitted to a generator adapting to the height of water level.
b) Description of the Related Art
Hydroelectric power is one of renewable energies and has a long history, its output is few but clean, so the flowing water is widely used by many power generation devices and develops into different generating methods, such as dams, run-off river, combination type, tide, pumped-storage and so on.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which concerns Taiwan Invention Patent No. 325821, entitled “Simple Electricity Power Generation Device”, in which the whole device is buoyed up on water by tube 16, and is fixed to avoid being washed away by flowing water. The turbine wheel 14 is rotated by obtaining the energy of the flowing water, and the energy of the turbine wheel 14 is transmitted to the roller 21 of the generator 20 by two sets of chain 18 and chain wheel 17, so the electricity generated by the generator 20 can be directed to onshore socket 22 by wires.
From the above descriptions, certain problems still exist in the prior art device:
1. Less Improvement of Output
The overload of the buoyed generator set is limited by the floater, and to avoid being overturned by water, the volume of the generator is also limited, so the output cannot be improved.
2. Low Durability
The chains and gear wheels are used to transmit energy in the prior art device, the chain wheels are worn by the chains when rotating, and wear becomes worst when dusts in the air fall into the chains, so frequent maintenance is necessary.
3. Easily Damaged
The electricity power transmitting wires are disposed in the river course, so they are easy to get damaged by collision resulted from river objects. Moreover, the buoyed electricity power generation device is easy to get damaged by vapor-phase oxidation.
From the above descriptions, although the buoyed electricity power generation device can generate electricity, its output cannot be improved and it is easy to get damaged by river flushing. Therefore, improvements are desirable to be obtained.